Paladins, Through the Wormhole
by T. W. Quill
Summary: What happened to Keith after falling from the Castle of Lions and being scattered into a part of the universe? A theory-story as to how Season Two could start off. Features, Brotherly-Bonding and Protective!Red.


I told myself I wasn't going to do it. I told myself, "self, I am not going to write any Voltron fiction. I just want to enjoy this show and not think any further about it." You see how well that worked out.

So, after reading many other authors wonderful fics I decided to try my hand at it. This is my first Voltron Fic, so please let me know what you think.

* * *

Keith had a death grip on the controls of his lion as they were tossed out of the worm whole like toy from a car window that was traveling on the highway.

He and his fellow paladins had been thrown from the Castle by the wormhole they were escaping through. Now, Keith was separated from his friends. But that didn't matter to Keith right now, no what mattered was surviving!

Space spiraled before him in a swirl of black and lights. He empathized with Hunk as his stomach threatened to regurgitate his last meal.

Keith yanked on Red's controls, desperate to right his alien war ship, but the force with which they had been thrown was too great! He could see a planet coming closer in his viewer as they tumbled through space.

Finally, the g-forces became too great and Keith gave in to unconsciousness.

~•~

Keith had no idea how long it had been, or how he got outside. Wait. Where did 'outside' come from and how did he get there?

Keith slowly pulled himself from his face-down position into a sitting one. He smelled something funny. Keith looked down to see that his red and white suit had blotches of green on it. It was the same color, if only a little darker, as the food goo he had…. Oh.

Keith opened his eye and looked around. The misty forest around him was a sickly yellow color, even the sky was jaundice. Ere looking vines were slung between the trees, and the trees themselves were more brown than yellow. The landscape was mostly rocks covered with the same mossy vines, with the trunks of the trees sticking up out of them.

Keith removed his helmet and was surprised to find it hair sticking to it. He shook himself, but felt his head cloud even more. "Well, I won't do that again." He said to himself. Just then Keith noticed Red looking at him with, was that concern? "Hey girl." Keith didn't even know if the lions had genders, he never really thought about it before, but he called his hover-bike back on earth a 'girl' so he figured it would be fine; unless Red told him no or something.

"I'm okay." He shifted his weight onto his side and pushed himself up using the tree he had fallen beside. He shook himself once more. This time, he actually felt better. He raised his hand to Red who leaned down, and Keith rested his hand on her nose.

Without warning a wave of nausea hit him so hard he lost his balance. He would have fallen if Red had not been there for him to lean on.

Red looked at her suffering paladin at the end of her snout. Something was very wrong with him. She took a slow, deep breath as opposed to quick ones so she would not to move her aching boy. So that was it!

Keith heard his lion breath. He didn't know they were…alive. Well like, active, sure but not… living breathing creatures. Before he could think further about it though he felt himself being lifted onto her snout. "Whoa! Whoa girl! I- AH!" He hollered as Red him dropped from her nose onto her gangplank then rolled him inside her mouth before shutting it tight.

"What… the hell… was that!?" Keith exclaimed, panting as he picked himself up from the floor. All at once, he realized his nausea was gone. How was that - when she 'breathed" she must have smelled something that she knew was harmful to him. But how did she know? Human physiology had to be different from Altaen.

Before he could think anymore about it he heard a low rumble. She wanted him to go into the cockpit. Keith did as she wanted and at once saw what she wanted him to see. A pillar of smoke was billowing up some ways away from them. Red wanted to check it out.

"Okay, but lets fly low. We need to be even more careful now that were separated from the others."

A short time later, Keith and Red were finally approaching the source of the smoke. Keith was ready for anything: a Galra ship, a not-so-Arusian race, anything! Well, almost anything.

"Red take us down, now!" Red landed beside the Black Lion which was in-cased in its force field. But if the force field was up, then where was Shiro? Keith ran out of the cockpit but Red Red wouldn't open her mouth. "Come ON!" Keith shouted. Another low rumble. "Oh right!" Keith closed up his space helmet. "Thanks." Keith said a mite sheepishly. With that Red opened up and he jetpacked outside.

"Shiro!" Keith called into the forest. No answer. Where could he have gone? If he took off his helmet then he probably didn't get very far. Keith decided to fly lower, below the line of the foliage. Almost instantly, he spotted a bit of white among the trees on a not-to-distant mountainside.

Shiro lay prostrate on the rough terrain, slumped beside a rock; having likely tried to prop himself up before passing out. Keith landed beside his fallen leader who he noticed was not wearing his helmet. Keith turned the black paladin over. "Shiro, can you hear me?" He called, but Shiro did not respond. Keith hoisted Shiro onto his back, "Hang on buddy, you'll be okay in a few minutes… I hope."

Keith was grateful to see Red with her head low to the ground when he came back over the hillside. He quickly took Shiro inside and set him down as Red closed her jaws. But now what was he suppose to do? He didn't have to wait long for the answer.

Shiro moaned as consciousness returned to him. He didn't know how long he'd been out, just that his stomach was in knots, and that his head and side hurt. "Shiro?" He heard a familiar voice call from what sounded like far away. Shiro opened his eyes and saw a fuzzy face staring at him. He blinked to focus. It was Keith.

"Keith," his voice came out raspy and horse. His throat hurt, but at least his head was starting to feel better. "…how'd you get here?" He whispered.

"I crashed over on the other side of the ravine. Are you okay?"

Shiro put a hand to his head to ease the aching. "…I think so. Hit my head when we landed. I felt okay though. I'm surprised I passed out."

"It wasn't from hitting your head," more than likely, "it was from the atmosphere on this planet. We can't breath it for very long."

"Well, that explains the nausea I had." Suddenly Shiro exclaimed in pain as he tried to move and reached over to his side.

"Shiro, what's wrong?" Keith asked, worry pricking his voice.

Shiro removed his hand and they saw three crispy burn marks along Shiro's side. "Those must be from the witch when I fought her."

Keith wanted to asked about this witch and Shiro's fight with her, but knew that they had more important things to focus on right now.

"If only the lions had first aid kits." Keith said, as he was trying to think of a solution. Suddenly, a panel on the wall behind him hissed open. Both paladins stared at the rectangle lodged in the wall for a moment before Keith crawled over to it. Inside was what looked like an alien first aid kit!

"Where was that when Lance got hurt?" Shiro asked in jest as Keith dug through the kit, trying to make heads or tails of how to use the foreign objects.

"Yeah. I wonder why Allura didn't suggest we use it. There has to be one in the Blue Lion too." Keith thought aloud as he bandaged Shiro's side.

"I have no idea, but I'm glad it's here now." Shiro bit back a hiss of pain as Keith dressed his wounds. "Speaking of the others, have you tried to contact them?" Shiro asked as Keith finished up.

Keith hesitated. "…Nooo. Not yet, I mean." Shiro gave him a look of expectation. "Calling Voltron Paladins..." static. "Come in Voltron Lions?..." static. "Is anybody out there?" Static. "Now what?"

"Keep trying. We're bound to reach someone sooner or later."

"Okay. Do you want some help getting back to your lion?"

"No. I can make it."

"Not with that jetpack."

"What?" Shiro looked in one of the reflective panels behind him. "Huh! You don't know any good jetpack repairmen do ya?"

Keith smiled. "Sorry."

Shiro shrugged. "No biggy. I'll just hang out here until we reach someone then you can help me back over into my lion."

"Okay."

That was, assuming they would reach anyone.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it : )

I am currently not planning to continue (hence the 'complete' tag) this story as I have other stories I'm focusing on right now. However, if you would like to see it continue please to let me know, and I'll make time for it : )


End file.
